<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now and Forever by Jinx13GXA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689095">Now and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA'>Jinx13GXA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PRIDE 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Forehead Kisses, Gray is soft, Kisses, M/M, Natsu needs reassurance, Sleepy Kisses, after a mission, scar tracing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More domestic fluff! Just the two of them being soft and tracing scars with lots of kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PRIDE 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I Take Pride in What I Am 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mission had been an exceptionally long one, and neither one of them was going to complain that it was over. It had taken hours to wrap every cut and disinfect them, leaving their limbs even more sore than before. In short, anyone who’s magic created the equivalent of a billion paper cuts anywhere it touched was not fun to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu was half on top of Gray, content to snuggle in and forget the stinging across his body. After a moment or two, cold fingers were tracing across his back, pressing and kneading into all of the tight spots, but ghosting across others with less weight than a feather. He shivered slightly as a thin layer of frost covered his skin, Gray’s magic reaching out to touch him just as gently as his fingers. It evaporated almost as soon as formed, his own magic melting it and letting it take his tension with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep purr rumbled out of his chest as Gray’s other hand slid into his hair. He worked the knots out with his fingers just as gently as always, and Natsu smiled . He pressed his lips against Gray’s neck gently, smile widening when he heard Gray’s breath hitch. “You’re like a cat, you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu hummed and nuzzled his neck. He gently nipped the spot he’d kissed before, almost as if scolding him for the statement, but he kissed it again right after. “I’m no more cat-like than you are, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trilled softly as Gray’s lips pressed against his forehead, “You purr, you lie on top of me and in weird spaces, and you’re basically liquid.” The next kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose, and it sent pink rolling across Natsu’s cheeks. “Also, no biting. It’s hard to hide that, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu responded by nipping him again, then kissing up his jaw. He didn’t give gray any time to think between each soft kiss, and he could feel the heat from his face when he kissed the shell of his ear. Gray shuddered against him and pulled him closer. “Don’t worry, I’m not biting hard enough for it to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray pressed his nose into Natsu’s hair, breathing the scent of cinnamon and campfires until it was burned into his nose. His fingers lightly traced the scars on Natsu’s body. He didn’t need to look so see them, years of tracing and touching having built a permanent mental map in his mind. After a few moments he felt Natsu’s hands begin to trace his scars, but his touch was even lighter than Gray’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, it was almost as if he were afraid to touch any place that marked a bad memory for Gray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu tilted his head back a bit, lips so close to Gray’s that they brushed as he spoke, “You know I love you, right?” Any time he asked that, he had the same worried look he’d given him back on Galuna, when Gray had nearly sacrificed himself. It hurt to think that it still affected him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know, Natsu. You tell me every chance you can, with both your words and your actions,” He leaned the millimeter forwards to catch Natsu’s lips with his own, eyes slipping closed as they stayed like that until they could barely breathe. “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now and forever?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray pecked his lips once more, “Now and forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>